


Loyalty

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, J fucked up, Power of Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: J says the wrong thing to RG, and that doesn't sit well for James.





	Loyalty

RG and J were going at it again. Something about bombs and sending them via UPS. James could hear most of it, but he could feel the tension in the air as soon as he entered the room.

“You need to fucking stop sending that shit, RG!” J barked at the little ball of fury in front of him, “You’re gonna get us all killed!”

RG glared daggers at the idiot in front of her. “As if your idiotic plans have a better mortality rate!”

“Yeah, well I don’t have a tendency to kill my boyfriends, now do I?”

J knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he crossed a line. RG’s eyes darkened with the memory of her friend Jack’s last minutes playing over in her brain. Bile rose in her throat and before she could retort, a blur of brown crossed her vision until she saw James wrestling J on the ground, throwing a punch to J’s jaw.

J fought back, but James miraculously remained in control. He grabbed J’s throat, choking him and growling, yes, growling, at the other man. “If you ever say those words again, I won’t be as kind as I am right now.”

RG stood frozen in shock as James, her pacifist James, tackled and beat the largest crime lord in Gotham, if not the country.

J got the upper hand, kicking the scrawny man off of him and landing a kick to his stomach. “Say that again, Jamie-boy. I want you to threaten me one more time.”

James got back up, this becoming a battle that would result in quite a few cuts and bruises. J landed a blow to James’s nose, blood flying everywhere.

“GUYS, STOP!” The sound of RG’s pained screams made them freeze. Fury was blazing in her eyes. Grabbing James’s collar, she pulled him away from J. Walking back over to the other man, she stood slightly off to the side. Suddenly, there was a perfect roundhouse kick to J’s crotch as he fell to the ground, clutching his pants.

“Say that again, J,” RG murmured into his ear as she bent down to look him in the eye. “Tell Caela what happened, but tell her the full story. I have some cleaning up to do.” She looked back at her boyfriend who was clutching his nose, blood starting to seep through his fingers.

“C’mon James. I have to have some words with you, too. But let’s make sure your nose isn’t broken.” At least James had the decency to look semi-guilty, but the adoration and loyalty to her warmed RG’s heart as she realized that her scrawny boyfriend would take on the most powerful man in the city to defend her honor.


End file.
